


this is the rising

by goldenmagikarp



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Curses, Gangbang, M/M, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenmagikarp/pseuds/goldenmagikarp
Summary: Patrik Nemeth's injury curse ends with a (gang)bang.





	this is the rising

Once is just being a hockey player. Twice is just being a clumsy hockey player. Three times is a pattern. 

It's not like he's reckless. Patrik wears Kevlar socks and Kevlar woven into his undershirts. Fuck, if they would let him and he could still skate, he might even ask where the goalies get their neckguards done. 

He covers up like a fucking prude, but it's only so he doesn't _die_.

Also, Patrik hasn't scored a goal in a season and a half, and that's odd. Everything scores in Dallas; rookies _on their first shift_ score. Other rookies score their first goals (and everyone might joke about Kari being too nice to the young guys, but only when he's not in earshot). 

Sometimes, Patrik thinks the goalies will score goals before he does. 

That last part is why the Stars call in the cursebreaker, not the injuries. Something else big needs to have happened for them to worry about injuries of a magical nature. Patrik taps the charm hooked into his belt. Maybe that kept his eye safe. 

Hockey players all have their superstitions, but as far as Patrik's concerned? They're just precautions. 

Patrik, as it turns out, is actually cursed. 

The cursebreaker clears her throat, and then she says a list of things that didn't quite make sense. Or they did make sense, but not in the way he expected.

"Are you sure that works?" Patrik asks. Because that doesn't seem like the best thing for the cursebreaker to say.

"It will." 

John's outside, waiting for the verdict (and Patrik), and he says, "So? It's just your shitty luck, isn't it?" 

Patrik shakes his head. "But it's fixable." 

"Yeah?" John cracks his knuckles, pats Patrik's shoulders. "That's a good thing."

They walk together, and John nearly trips over himself when Patrik tells him about what the cursebreaker said.

-

The front office knows it's a curse, and that the cursebreaker told Patrik how to break it. They also ask, "Do you need anything from us?" because sometimes, sourcing frog's feet is difficult by yourself. 

Patrik swallows and says, "No, not really." 

-

Because hockey players are a superstitious bunch, they plan before camp, before everyone has to be back in form. And on a full moon. 

-

"You sure you want the blindfold?" John asks, who thankfully has been Patrik's fucking go-between for this. Patrik doesn't want to know how he gets everyone on board, and he gets red just thinking about it. 

"Are you saying you're expecting me to look everyone in the eye at camp?" Patrik can't believe John is so dumb sometimes; they've known each other for years, and still, he can't believe this. 

John swings an arm over Patrik's shoulder and kisses him on the cheek. "Good point." 

-

Patrik just goes where John tells him to, at this point; it works. "We sprang for the nice sheets, don't worry," he says. 

"I'd hope so," Patrik says, and he quashes nerves in his stomach or at least tries. He tries. He certainly didn't want to do this at his place, and he didn't want to do it at like, fuck, what, Seggy's new house? That would be weird. 

John drives them to a nice hotel, and Patrik can stall the feeling of weirdness, for a moment. His boyfriend is taking him somewhere nice. He can handle that. 

-

The bed's huge, and the suite's bigger, and it's a little overwhelming. Patrik sits on it tentatively. It's also...

"Too quiet," Patrik realizes. He looks around, strains his ears. "Are we the only ones here?" 

"You didn't want to know who's here, right?" John smiles. Patrik feels a little spot of warm somewhere, for that. Then John opens his mouth with that look that Patrik knows signals something completely dorky, and he asks, "And I get dibs, don't I?" 

Patrik bursts out laughing, but it's a good thing. The tension bleeds away, and it's just them. In a fancy hotel room. And John has lube.

There's at least three huge bottles of the stuff, and Patrik's doubting his ability to get through all of it, but, there it is. 

John takes Patrik's face in his hands and kisses him, slow, like they don't have a time limit on this thing. A little part of Patrik wonders if John can just fuck him until everyone else shows up, and his dick likes the idea, chubbing up at that thought, but there's no telling when they'll be here. 

"You want the blindfold now?" 

And Patrik pauses, snorts, and then carefully says, "I think I can take seeing your stupid face for a little longer." 

But John's taking it out and putting it aside, a black and glossy stripe on the bed.

Then he moves in to kiss John again and get his hand down John's pants. Patrik moves them so he's straddling John, and John makes a sound that's a little like a pained deer, but Patrik's not going to dwell on embarrassing sex noises, not when he's pulling John's dick out of his briefs. 

It's most of the way hard, and Patrik knows how to grip it so that John groans and tugs Patrik down for another kiss. 

"Get your fucking pants off," John hisses, like he can't have his fingers do anything but stay on Patrik's back. 

And, "Fine," Patrik takes off his clothes, and he can see John lean over and grab the lube. He looks down, and John's dick is a pale curve against slightly-less pale thighs, and yeah, a pool of heat runs down to his own dick. 

There's a little splat of lube while John warms it up, and Patrik's moved onto kissing at John's neck. 

"You're heavy," John tries to chirp, and that would only work if he wasn't as thin as he is. Patrik only snorts and tweaks John's nipple until he goes that particular shade of red that has Patrik's dick throbbing. 

Patrik sets the pace, and he rubs his dick against John's for a good long moment, and he's already panting. He settles, stilling, and John's slick hand just wraps around their cocks and strokes, and there's a zing up Patrik's spine that has him clutching at John's thigh and holding on. 

They lock eyes, and John stops, pulling out that smile that has Patrik's stomach doing flips, but he's not _doing_ anything, so Patrik moves in to mouth at his jaw, rolling his hips in what space he can. He's probably saying something, but it's not really anything he really registers. 

He feels John grope at his ass with a "Fuck, Patrik," and then he rubs a finger across Patrik's hole like John knows Patrik can't do anything but sigh heavily and suck at a spot on John's skin. He can hear himself whine. 

Patrik has a hand on his own cock, tentatively stroking but he stops when John gets his fingers in him. He keeps them there, and then John moves for the spot that he knows makes Patrik squirm. 

"Don't _tease_ ," he manages. "John, please." 

And that's what gets John to pull out, and Patrik has to help him line up. The head of John's cock brushes against Patrik, and it finds the barest hint of resistance. 

"Oh shit," John says, and he's always so fucking surprised; it never gets old. Patrik sinks down on his cock, and he braces himself on John's shoulders. 

John's face is ruddy and flushed as Patrik rides him. One of John's pale hands clutches at Patrik's back, and his slender fingers reach down to _pet_ Patrik's cock, and it's nice. John bucks up into him, and Patrik rolls his hips down to meet him.

It's not long before Patrik spends between them, and he clenches harder. 

A little later,John finishes all over Patrik's back, and he can't help but wonder what the other guys will see, when they get here. Patrik feels himself flushing. He shouldn't even bother cleaning up. It kind of defeats the purpose of this. Patrik pauses in the post-coital feeling, that afterglow spreading through his bones. He protests slightly at John moving, but now's a good time for the blindfold, isn't it?

John kisses his forehead. "Take a nap, the guys will be here soon, okay?" 

Patrik does, and his world is soft black silk. 

-

The room is hotter when he wakes up. Hotter, and Patrik's been in enough locker rooms to know when a room is warm because of _bodies_ rather than anything else. 

Patrik's spine stiffens. His mouth is dry. He coughs. "Can I get some water?" He's probably not going to get the chance very soon. He sits up.

"Yeah, yeah," John says, and a tiny part of Patrik is blooming with joy that he's here. The other part imagines how John had to _explain_ this, and his English, like his Swedish, is not the most eloquent. 

Someone presses a glass to Patrik's lips and he takes the water slowly, slow sips, slow swallow.

Patrik already feels tacky; John didn't clean him up after all, and he's like this, and he's so glad he can't see anyone. 

"Ready?" 

Patrik nods, and he hopes he isn't flushing too much. 

Someone presses a finger to his mouth, to get him to open it, and fuck, that's a thumb. He sucks at it before he realizes what he's doing. There are hands on his back, nudging him to move, and he does, and there's a dip on the bed, and god, it's _happening_. He gets pushed onto his knees.

Something else brushes against his mouth, and Patrik can already taste the leaking pre from it, and he opens wider, waiting. Patrik reaches out with his hand, and finds... Nothing, since he can't see a damn thing.

But whoever it is--fuck, whoever it is--is kind enough to guide Patrik's hand onto his fucking rock-hard cock, and then help him bring it into his mouth. He rocks in slowly, gingerly, and Patrik just licks around the salty head. 

And then there's cold--fat fingers, rudely shoved into his hole, still covered in lube. Patrik jerks forward, deeper onto the cock in his mouth. There's heavy breathing all around, but he can't hear anything, not really, so either things are really quiet or---

And the cock in his mouth pushes in deeper, so that Patrik needs to really stroke at it clumsily while he still licks at it, trying the small sucks that usually don't get John off, but maybe, why not--

And there's a wet sound above him, like someone's jacking off, and Patrik's right, because a hot, sticky stripe lands on his neck. 

The fingers in his hole move, and he rocks back onto them. The cock in his mouth slips out, smacks his cheek a litle, and it jerks against his chin. There's the sound of spunk hitting his skin somewhere, and he can feel how hot it is. 

He gets moved back, and someone's cock poises at Patrik's entrance, and it rubs against his hole, and Patrik groans. 

Someone pushes a half-hard cock into his hand, and Patrik jerks it. The guy in front of him says something, and it's not Swedish, and Patrik's straining to. It's _Finnish_ , and now that it sticks, Patrik knows that voice. 

That's fucking _Esa_ ; a small part of Patrik wonders if John invited their friends down in the A, too, and that's, that's a fucking thought that gets more blood pumping down to Patrik's dick, and he doesn't know why.

Patrik pumps at the cock in his hand, the teaser at his entrance spurts all over his back, not even wanting to fuck him. Someone else does, and he just goes for it, thrusting balls-deep in one go, enough to make Patrik gasp. 

Someone else rubs a cock against his mouth again, and not even a second later, there's another glob of spunk on his back. 

He hears a few, "Ah, fucks," in the room, but mostly, it's the sounds of fucking and the sounds of skin on skin, the sound of guys pumping their cocks over Patrik to add to the luck. 

The guy behind him holds him down, big hands, and he grinds into him, doesn't even want Patrik to rock back. He leans down, and Patrik can feel his chest against Patrik's back. 

There's a voice in his ear, and it's in _Swedish_. "I'm going to--" and he takes a deep breath. "You care if I come in you?" 

And that's Johnny Oduya, and Patrik can't do anything but croak out, "No," and his dick throbs a little more because he remembers all the summers skating with him, and the occasional wet dream, and fuck, Johnny's fucking him. 

There's a pop as the guy in his mouth slips out, and someone else slips in, but it's a stretch for Patrik to get him in.

A hot jet goes into his hole, and he can feel Johnny's cock jerk around in there, and the sound he makes is muffled. 

Someone's hand tugs at Patrik's leaking cock, and all he can do is hiss at the contact, and rock, trying for more friction. And Patrik thinks he can hear Jamie's dorky laughter, so he closes his eyes anyway.

Someone else spurts over Patrik's hand. A strong grip pulls his hair and he hears another wet sound and someone comes all over his cheek. 

Then Patrik's empty, but not for long. 

-

It goes on from there.

-

Patrik's not sure if it's the exhaustion because he just got fucked by a hockey team-- _his hockey team_ \--but he feels a huge weight lifted. 

In his ear, he hears John say, "You did so fucking good, Patrik." 

Patrik feels warm, and the room is too fucking hot, and he should care about how fucking dirty the sheets must be, but he doesn't. He pulls off his blindfold, and ...

Everyone's gone. He should fucking probably be glad for that. Patrik starfishes out on the bed, and he's sore, just trying to move. He's so fucking sore. He's sure he can feel spunk leaking out of him, and that's not what he's used to.

John hands him the blue gatorade because he's fucking considerate, at least sometimes. 

"Did you stay the whole time?" Patrik finds it in him to ask. 

"Was there any doubt?" he says so softly, like Patrik's going to be spooked. And like he's worried that he did something wrong.

Patrik smiles. He gulps down that gatorade, and he says, "Fuck, I could sleep for a week." 

"Go ahead," and John gestures to the stupidly, ridiculously dirty sheets. 

And John's fucking dorky smile is the last thing Patrik sees before he goes to sleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898280) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
